Le cauchemar de Roy
by Serleena
Summary: Quelqu'un a une idée bien méchante pour se venger du Flame Alchemist. Roy va devoir affronter ceux qui étaient autrefois ses amis, en plus des fantômes de son passé.
1. Distress

**Yay ! Nouvelle fic encore ! Merci à Lilize, Tchingtchong et tous les autres pour les reviews. yé vous adore. Voyons si celle-là va vous plaire aussi.**

* * *

Maes lui avait dit qu'il le soutiendrait, qu'il l'aiderait à accomplir son rêve. Roy avait toujours pu compter sur lui. Seulement voilà, Maes était mort et enterré. Qu'allait faire son meilleur ami à présent ? Et sa famille ?

Roy resta là à regarder la tombe, comme s'il attendait que son ami en sorte. Mais Maes ne reviendrait pas. Et il faudrait qu'il s'y fasse. Roy tourna les talons et partit, suivit de Riza. Plus loin, une femme les regarda partir.

" Bien, nous allons pouvoir y aller." dit-elle à un homme qui l'accompagnait.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Le regard mort, le teint pâle, la bouche entrouverte on aurait dit un mort vivant. Tous deux sortent de la voiture et se dirigent vers le cimetière. Ils s'arrêtent devant une tombe. La femme fait signe à l'homme, et celui pose les mains au sol. Des éclairs apparaissent. Puis la pierre de granit de la tombe se fissure, avant d'éclater. Le sol tremble, et la terre se soulève. Un cercueil émerge à moitié. La femme l'ouvre. Dedans, un homme aux cheveux bruns repose. Elle sort un couteau ainsi qu'un tube à essai. Ensuite, elle fait une entaille dans le cou, et récolte le sang qui s'en échappe.

" Parfait. Range-moi tout ça maintenant." ordonne-t-elle.

Tel un automate, l'homme remet les mains au sol. Le cercueil retourne sous terre, et la pierre tombale se reconstitue. Le couple retourne à la voiture. La femme démarra, et ils s'éloignèrent. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans divers magasins pour acheter quelques produits, puis ils arrivent dans une cité en ruines. Le couple décharge ses produits, et entre dans une maison relativement intacte.

La femme prépare une boisson, tandis que l' homme mélange les produits qu'ils ont achetés.

" Tiens, bois ça avant de t'y mettre." dit-elle en lui tendant le verre.

L'homme boit tout le liquide sans broncher. Après quoi, elle sort. L'homme attrape le tube contenant le sang prélevé sur le cadavre, et le verse dans la bassine où se trouve les autres produits. A la craie il dessine un grand cercle de tansmutation au tour de la bassine. Cercle qu'il active. Un tourbillon doré apparaît. L'homme ne semble pas s'en apercevoir, pas plus qu'il ne remarque le changement de couleur de ce tourbillon. Des éclairs rouge crépitent. Puis des lianes noires jaillissent de nulle part, et attaquent le malheureux qui ne bronche même pas.

Quand la femme revient, il ne reste plus rien de son compagnon. En revanche, un tas de chair informe gît au sol, et quipousse un râle déchirant. Elle sourit.

" Parfait ! A présent, la phase finale." dit-elle.

Elle referme la porte de la pièce, et s'avance vers le monstre. Elle lui tends des cailloux rouges.

" Tiens, mange ça ça ira beaucoup mieux après." dit-elle en les lui mettant dans la bouche.

La chose mâche les pierres avec avidité. Petit à petit, des organes apparaissent. Le monstre gémit de douleur. La femme continue à lui donner des pierres rouges, qu'il avale avec gourmandise malgré les effets secondaires douloureux.

Elle nourrit pendant des semaines avec les pierres. A chaque fois, le monstre prend un peu plus forme humaine. Et un matin, lorsqu'elle revient, il a réellement l'air d'un humain. Il la regarde, attendant son petit-déjeuner.

" Eh bien ! Je ne penserais pas que tu serais aussi séduisant. Par contre, tu as un air particulièrement triste." dit-elle.

" Je vois des images ... un homme aux cheveux noirs, on rit ensemble. Il y a aussi une femme avec un enfant. Tout le monde rit, puis tout le monde pleure." dit la créature.

" N'y fais plus attention. Au fait, moi c'est Monica." dit-elle.

" Et moi ? Qui suis-je ?"

" Toi, tu es un homonculus. Tu t'appelleras ... voyons ... Distress."

Monica lui tends des pierres rouges qu'il prend et dévore. Un peu après, Distress se lève. Il porte un pantalon noir, une brassière, trois bracelets rouges ornent un de ses poignets, et il remarque des cercles avec des traits sur ses bras. L'homonculus trouve une glace, et s'y avance. Il a les cheveux courts et bruns, une mèche retombe devant ses yeux violets avec une fente. Sur une épaule, un tatouage représentant un dragon mordant sa queue, ainsi que deux ailes au-dessus.

Distresse s'examine sous toutes les coutures, avant de sortir explorer les environs. La ville où il évolue est en ruines et envahie par la végétation. Il repère Monica qui le regarde depuis le toit plat d'une maison. Il bondit sur un arbre, et saute depuis une branche à côté d'elle.

" Quelle agilité !" dit-elle.

" Où sommes-nous ?" demande Distress.

" Dans la cité de Lothar. Une ville détruite par un séisme il y a dix ans. J'aime y venir, c'est si calme." répond Monica.

" Pourquoi suis-je ici ?" interroge l'homonculus.

" Un alchimiste t'a transmuté. Il en est mort, et c'est moi qui me suis occupé de toi. Mais si tu es mort, ce n'est pas de sa faute ni de la mienne."

" Qui alors ?"

" Un certain Flame Alchemist. C'est à cause de lui que tu t'es fait tué. Tu avais une famille qui t'aimait, une vie heureuse. Tu as tout perdu à cause de lui. Résultat, tu es devenu un être humain artificiel, privé d'âme et d'émotions." expliqua Monica.

" Alors ... il va falloir qu'il paie." fit Distress, une vague de colère dans les yeux.

" Tout à fait."

Quelques jours plus tard, Distress découvrit qu'il était capable d'envelopper son corps de métal, et de lancer des lames. Il s'entraîna alors à viser des jours entiers. Quelques fois, des images lui revenaient, et il essayait de les chasser. Mais elles revenaient toujours.

" _Seraient-ce des souvenirs de ma vie d'avant ? Cette femme et cet enfant, était-ce ma famillle ? _" se demandait-il.

L' homonculus décida d'en avoir le coeur net. Il quitta la ville de Lothar, et se rendit à Central. Cela lui fit drôle de voir tous ces gens, ces maisons, ces voitures. Distress marcha sans trop savoir où il allait. Monica lui avait conseillé d'aller voir au cimetière. Là, il trouva une femme et son enfant qui étaient comme dans ses souvenirs. Elles déposaient des fleurs sur une tombe.

Distress les regarda sans se montrer. Puis lorsqu'elle partirent, il les suivit. L'homonculus arriva devant une maison qui lui parut vaguement familière. Il bondit par-dessus une clôture, et s'approcha d'une fenêtre. Elles étaient là.

Distress les regarda s'affairer, puis ressortir à nouveau. Il profita de l'occasion pour aller explorer l'intérieur de la maison. Il changea son doigt en clé et entra. L'homonculus remarqua un cadre sur une table. Il le prit, et vit un homme qi lui ressemblait entouré de la femme et portant l'enfant des les bras.

Son exploration dura un moment. Distress sut qu'on l'avait beaucoup aimé, et qu'on le regrettait tout autant. Lorsqu'il revint à Lothar, il était furieux.

" Alors, qu'as-tu découvert de beau ?" interrogea Monica en tressant ses cheveux noirs.

" Que je hais ce bâtard d'alchimiste ! J'avais tout pour être heureux, et il m' a tout pris ! Il ne m'a pas aidé quand j'ai eu besoin de lui ! J'ai tout perdu par sa faute !" rugit l' homonculus en brisant une table.

" Je te l'avais dit. Puis-je compter sur ton plein soutien pour me venger de lui ?"

" Pourquoi ? Que t'a-t-il fait ? " interrogea Distress.

" La même chose qu'à toi. Moi aussi j'avais une famille, des amis. Moi aussi j'étais heureuse avant qu'il ne vienne tout détruire. Il a tué tous ceux que j'aimais, il a détruit mon pays exactement comme il a brisé ta vie. Et moi je dis qu'on ne peut pas laisser passer ça." raconta Monica.

" Tu as tout à fait raison. Il faut qu'il paie ! Et quand je le tiendrais à ma merci, il va comprendre le sens du mot douleur." jura Distress.

Monica sourit. Parfait. Son plan fonctionnait comme prévu. Distress était maintenant acquis à sa cause. Quand le moment serait venu, l' homonculus se ferait une joie de s'occuper personnellement du cas du Flame Alchemist.

Distress décida d'aller passer ses nerfs en s'entraînant au lancer de couteaux. Il prit une cible qu'il imagina être son ennemi, et la cribla de lames. Mais ça ne lui suffit pas. Distress avisa une autre cible. Ses bras devinrent deux grands lames, et il se rua sur le rocher. Il n'en resta bientôt plus que des gravillons.

L'homonculus parut satisfait de son résultat, et surtout plus calme. Le chagrin fit place à la colère. Il ne s'appelait pas Distress pour rien. Mais cela ne dura pas. Cette détresse, cette peine et ce chagrin, il allait les faire ressentir à celui qu'il considérait responsable de sa vie brisée. Il voulait voir ses yeux remplis de larmes, il voulait l'entendre le supplier et le voir souffrir, comme lui il souffrait d'avoir tout perdu. Oui il paierait, et au centuple.


	2. Fear

**Je m'excuse aurpès des fans de Riza, mais il le fallait pour l'histoire.**

* * *

BAM !

" NOOOOOOON !"

Clac. Whoooosh. Le feu consume sa cible sans pitié. Roy se précipite vers Riza. La jeune femme gît au sol.

" Lieutenant ! Riza !" s'exclame Roy.

Il pose une main sur son visage. Ce n'est pas possible. Il l' a à peine quittée des yeux, comment avait-elle pu prendre une balle ?

" Riza ! Riza c'est moi, Roy. Tu m'entends ? Réponds-moi je t'en supplie !"

Rien. Ses yeux sont fermés. Une ambulance arrive, mais Roy refuse de la lâcher. Havoc et Falman le retiennent par les bras. Le colonel se débat de toutes ses forces, et hurle le prénom de sa subordonnée. L'ambulance part. Roy parvient à se libérer, et court après. Breda et Kain le retiennent un peu plus loin, Havoc et Falman viennent leur prêter main-forte.

" Lâchez-moi ou je vous crame ! " rugit Roy.

Mais ses hommes resserrent leur emprise. Havoc retire un gant, Breda l'autre. Roy continue à s'agiter et à hurler comme un forcené. Pour le calmer, Falman décide de l'assommer.

" Ouf ! Bien joué Falman." souffle Jean.

" C'était la seule manière de le calmer." répondit Falman.

" Vous pensez que le lieutenant Hawkeye va s'en sortir ?" demanda Fuery d'une voix inquiète.

" Espérons-le." répondit Breda.

Les soldats déposèrent leur colonel dans un véhicule, y montèrent et rentrèrent au Q.G pour y déposer Roy. Puis ils allèrent à l' hôpital. Quelques minutes plus tard, Roy gémit, et ouvre les yeux. Il voit d'abord un plafond, puis son bureau. Roy réalise qu'il se trouve au Q.G. Il se redresse. Sa tête lui fait un mal de chien, et tout tourne autour de lui.Il décide de se rallonger le temps que ça lui passe.

Au fait, que fait-il là tout seul ? Tout à coup, il se souvint. La fusillade, Riza ... elle avait prit une balle. Roy tenta de se lever. Ses subordonnés entrèrent à ce moment-là, et le trouvèrent appuyé sur le canapé.

" Où est Riza ?" demanda Roy.

Aucun ne répondit. Roy les vit baisser les yeux. Vu leur mine, ils n'apportaient pas de bonnes nouvelles.

" Où est Riza ?" demanda-t-il plus fort.

" Asseyez-vous colonel." répondit Havoc.

" Pas avant de savoir comment va le lieutenant !" protesta Roy.

" Croyez-nous colonel. Il vaut mieux que vous soyez assis." dit Fuery.

Roy garda le silence, puis s'assit sans les quitter des yeux.

" Où est Riza ?" reprit-il.

" Partie." répondit Breda.

Roy écarquilla les yeux, puis poussa un hurlement inhumain. Il fallut encore le retenir. Mais très vite, les larmes de désespoir inondèrent son visage, et il cessa de se débattre.

* * *

" Tiens regarde ça ! Le lieutenant Hawkeye est décédée." fit Monica en lisant le journal.

Distress tourna les yeux vers elle.

" Le garde du corps de Mustang ? C'est une bonne nouvelle pour nous ça." répondit-il.

" En effet. Il n'en sera que plus facile à atteindre."

Monica avait surtout une autre idée en tête. Mais d'abord, il lui fallait élaborer un plan pour ça.

" Dis donc, qu'est-ce que tu penserais d'avoir un autre homonculus ici ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Mais comment en trouver un ?" questionna Distress.

" Quelque chose me dit qu'un proche de ce lieutenant va essayer de la transmuter. Je vais mener l'enquête, et si ça jamais ça arrive, je la ramène à Lothar." expliqua Monica.

Elle plia son journal, et sortit. Distress pour sa part, décida d'aller se promener.

Monica arriva à Central. Elle se rendit dans différents bars comme à son habitude, et observa les clients. Monica repéra un homme qui venait de transmuter un verre cassé par un serveur.

" _Parfait_." se dit-elle.

Elle fit un signe à l'alchimiste qui lui répondit. Ce dernier demanda au serveur de lui apporter un verre. Un peu plus tard, Monica alla s'asseoir à la table de l'alchimiste.

" Bonjour. Je voulais vous remercier pour la boisson." dit-elle.

" Je vous en prie. Je m'appelle Stan, et vous ?"

" Moi c'est Angela."

Ils discutèrent pendant un moment. Monica avoua à son interlocuteur qu'elle portait des lunettes de soleil pour cause de problèmes oculaires. Elle profita de ce que Stan tournait la tête pour verser quelque chose dans son verre. Stan but sa bière sans méfiance.

" J'ai la tête qui tourne tout d'un coup." confessa Stan.

" Voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne ?" proposa Monica.

" Avec plaisir."

Monica le ramena. Elle réussit à obtenir un second rendez-vous. Distress l'attendait à Lothar, et lui demanda des nouvelles.

" Je n'avais pas tort. Ca va prendre un peu de temps, mais je suis sûre qu'on va la transmuter." répondit Monica.

" Tu me le diras quand ce sera fait." fit Distress.

" Bien sûr."

Monica fréquenta Stan pendant une semaine, et chaque fois elle mettait quelque chose dans son verre. Au bout de ces sept jours, Stan était totalement amorphe. Il n'avait plus aucune volonté, et n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Sentant que le moment était venu, elle l'emmena au cimetière comme elle l'avait fait un mois et demi auparavant. Sauf que cette fois, elle ne revint pas à Lothar pour la transmutation. Elle alla plutôt directement chez Stan. Puis un quart d'heure après, un tas de chair gisait sur le sol. Monica revint chercher Distress, et ils ramenèrent la créature à Lothar. Là, Monica lui donna des pierres rouges.

" Eh ben ! C'est pas joli comme résultat. J'étais comme ça moi aussi ?" fit Distress qui assistait à la scène.

" Oui. Il t'a fallu manger des pierres rouges pendant trois semaines avant d'être comme tu es aujourd'hui." répondit Monica.

La créature gémit de douleur. Ca par contre, Distress s'en rappelait. Sentir ses organes se former était pénible. Monica se releva, et le laissa avec le monstre. Distress finit par quitter la pièce lui aussi, ces gémissements de douleur commençaient à l' insupporter. Tour à tour, Monica et Distress vinrent nourrir le futur homonculus. Distress remarqua un jour qu'il prenait une apparence féminine. Ce serait une fille donc, logique puisque la transmutation avait été faite à partir d'une femme. Et arriva le matin où elle fut complètement formée.

" Ouh ! Elle fiche la trouille dis donc !" nota Distress.

" Tu me donne une idée pour la nommer. Je vais l'appeler Fear." fit Monica.

Fear avait de longs cheveux blonds, avec une frange sur le côté, les yeux violets en fente. Elle portait un soutien-gorge noir, une jupe fendue haut sur les côtés qui s'arrêtait au-dessus des genoux, et une lanière rouge qui se croisait devant autour de la taille. Son cercle d'ourobouros était sur le ventre, juste au-dessus du nombril. Contrairement à Fear elle était pieds nus, avec deux morceaux de tissus noir autour des chevilles.

" Salut à toi Fear. Moi c'est Distress, et voilà Monica qui nous a recueillit." lança Distress.

" Distress ? On ne se connaît pas déjà ?" répondit Fear.

" Ah non. Ou peut-être dans nos vies d'avant."

" Je vais te laisser la former et lui expliquer ce que tu sais déjà." intervint Monica.

Elle sortit, laissant Distress et Fear faire connaissance.

" Je parie que toi aussi tu vois comme des souvenirs, pas vrai ?" commença Distress.

Fear hocha la tête, et l' homonculus lui raconta alors qui était responsable de son état. Fear n'eut pas l'air de s'émouvoir outre mesure, mais Distress se dit que ça changerait rapidement. Puis il l'entraîna au dehors, afin de découvrir ses capacités et les développer. Il semblait qu'elle était capable de faire ressentir la peur par contact, comme Distress le découvrit par accident.

" Tu peux aussi savoir quelle est la plus grande peu de quelqu'un ?" interrogea-t-il.

" Oui je crois. Je le sens quand je touche quelqu'un, et j'amplifie ensuite cette peur." répondit Fear.

" Dans ce cas, tu va pouvoir nous dire quelle est la plus grande peur de Mustang. On s'en servira ensuite."

" Pourquoi pas ? Tu sais où le trouver ?"

" Ouais, c'est facile. Suis-moi, on va d'abord en parler à Monica."

Les deux homonculus allèrent la trouver, et Distress lui parla du don de la nouvelle homonculus. Monica approuva cette idée avec enthousiasme.

Après quoi, Distress et Fear partirent pour Central.


	3. Anger et Pain

**Ca se complique comme il faut pour Roy. Espérons qu'il va se sortir indemne de ce cauchemar.**

* * *

Distress et Fear arrivèrent au Q.G en fin de matinée. Il s'agissait pour eux de s'y introduire sans se faire remarquer. Ils cherchèrent donc une entrée. Fear aperçut une fenêtre ouverte près d'un arbre. Tous deux y furent en un bond.Elle donnait sur le bureau de Mustang. Fear entra la première, suivie de Distress. Le bureau était désert, les soldats étant partis pour déjeuner. L'homonculus blonde vit une photo de l'équipe de Mustang. Elle vit Riza au milieu, à côté du colonel.

Elle reposa le cadre. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Roy et Havoc.

" Riza ?" fit Roy en apercevant Fear.

" Non, c'est Fear. Et moi c'est Distress. Enfin on se rencontre." répondit une voix sur le côté.

" Maes !" fit Roy.

" T'es sourd ou quoi ? C'est Distress !"

L'homonculus de Maes attaqua les deux militaires avec des lames. Havoc tira violement le colonel en arrière, et les lames se fichèrent dans le mur d'en face. Distress et Fear sortirent, et les soldats se mirent à courir.

" Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je vois ! Deux homonculus faits à partir de Maes et Riza ! Qui a pu faire une telle chose ?" s'exclama Roy.

" C'est sûrement lié aux disparitions des deux alchimistes." répondit Havoc.

Soudain, Fear leur barra la route, et frappa Roy le séparant d'Havoc. Distress bondit et tenta d'embrocher le lieutenant. Jean esquiva et tira lui une balle en pleine tête. Pendant ce temps, Roy pétrifiéregardait Fear à califourchon sur lui. Elle posa une main sur son front. Le colonel ressentit une peur comme jamais l'envahir.

" Ta plus grande peur, c'est ton passé. Tu as peur d'être un assassin." dit-elle.

" NON ! Pas ça ! Riza ... arrête !" fit Roy.

" Je suis Fear."

Havoc lui tira dessus. Fear s'effondra sur le côté, libérant Roy.

" Lieutenant non ! Ne lui faites pas de mal !" s'exclama le colonel en faisant barrarage avec son corps.

D'autres soldats arrivèrent.

" Fear ! On s'en va !" cria Distress.

Elle se releva et tous deux prirent la fuite, bondissant sur les têtes des soldats. Les deux homonculus parvinrent à sortir du Q.G. Ils trouvèrent un taxi pour revenir à Lothar. Roy arriva sur les marches de la caserne pour voir Fear et Distress disparaître dans un taxi. Mais il ne voulut pas les poursuivre. Jean le rejoignit hors d'haleine.

" Qu'est-ce qu'on fait mon colonel ?" souffla-t-il.

" Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais vraiment pas." répondit Roy.

* * *

" Tiens vous revoilà tous les deux ! Alors Fear, qu'as-tu découvert au sujet de ce crétin fini ?" demanda Monica en voyant revenir les deux homonculus.

Fear ne sut pas pourquoi, mais cela ne lui plut pas de l'entendre insulter Mustang. Néanmoins, elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

" Sa plus grande peur, c'est son passé. Surtout un évènement qui a eut lieu durant une guerre. Il a tué deux médecins, les Rock-truc. C'était quoi déjà leur nom ? Ah oui : Rockbell." répondit Fear.

" Tiens donc ? Pas mal pour une première fois. Il a dû être très surpris de vous voir." reprit Monica.

" Ca tu l'as dit, j'ai cru qu'il allait faire dans son froc !" fit Distress.

Monica quitta les deux homonculus, et Fear s'isola elle aussi. Elle repensa à ce qui venait de se passer. Quand l' humain blond avait tiré sur elle, le colonel avait voulu la protéger. Pourquoi ? Et puis ce visage ... cet homme lui était terriblement familier. Elle le connaissait elle en était sûre. Fear avait ressentit quelque chose de bizarre en le voyant. De la joie ? Avait-elle été contente de le revoir ?

" _Et l'autre là ... qui m'a tiré dessus. Je le connais lui aussi. Tout comme Distress je sais que je les ai déjà vus. Dans ma vie précédente sûrement. Pourtant, Distress m'a dit qu'à force on y faisait plus attention. Alors pourquoi moi je m'en souviens si fort ?_" se demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur une racine d'arbre.

Monica avait eu une autre idée. Maintenant qu'elle savait ce que Mustang redoutait le plus, elle allait pouvoir se venger en beauté. Comme pour Fear et Distress, elle chercha un alchimiste pour la transmutation. Qu'elle drogua, et qu'elle força à ressusciter un des Rockbell. Monica le ramena à Lothar.

" Encore une transmutation ratée ! A croire que ça les amuse !" annonça-t-elle aux deux homonculus.

" Dis Distress, tu trouve pas ça bizarre qu'elle sache qu'il y a eu une transmutation humaine quelque part ?" demanda Fear.

" Ben ... je sais pas. Pourquoi cette question ?" répondit Distress.

" Une intuition. J'ai l'impression qu'elle nous cache quelque chose."

Ils rejoignirent Monica qui nourrissait son tas de chair. Les deux autres homonculus l' y aidèrent. C'est ainsi que naquit Anger, sous la forme d'un homme aux cheveux blonds comme ceux de Fear. Il portait un short et une brassière comme Distress, deux morceaux de tissus noirs autour des biceps et avait son tatouage dans le bas du dos. Aux pieds il portait des chevillères qui laissaient le talon libre et les doigts de pieds ( _Ndla : la même chose qu'Envy, vous voyez ?_).

" Bienvenue parmi nous Anger. Moi c'est Fear, voilà Distress et Monica qui t'a amené ici pour te nourrir." dit l'homonculus de Riza.

Comme pour Fear, Distress lui expliqua ce qui lui valait d'être un homonculus. Contrairement à elle, Anger haït immédiatement Mustang.

" Tu le rencontreras bientôt." dit Distress.

" Le plus tôt sera le mieux ! " répondit Anger.

" Déjà, tu va nous montrer ce que tu sais faire." fit Fear.

Fear et Distress firent une démonstration de leur don au nouveau venu. Anger lui, pouvait visiblement manipuler la foudre.

" Whôah ! Impressionnant !" commenta Distress.

Anger lui sourit. Monica regarda les homonculus s'entraîner. Il lui fallait encore une transmutation avant de les lâcher sur le colonel. Aussi se mit-elle en quête d'une autre proie quelques jours plus tard. Fear commença à trouver ça vraiment suspect. Comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'un humain tentait une transmutation humaine ? Quoi qu'il en soit, un nouvel homonculus vint agrandir la petite troupe. Une femme cette fois, appelée Pain. Blonde aussi, avec une robe à bretelle fendue sur les côtés et s'arrêtant aux genoux. Un bandeau retenait ses cheveux mi-longs, et elle avait deux ballerines aux pieds. Son tatouage se trouvait sur la paume de la main droite.

Pain pouvait faire ressentir la douleur, par toucher elle aussi, et vouait la même haine qu'Anger à Roy.

" A présent que vous êtes quatre, je pense que vous pouvez aller rendre une petite visite à ce cher colonel." leur dit Monica.

" Il était temps !" fit Pain.

Tous les quatre partirent pour Central. Mais comme l'avait dit Fear, Roy devait se tenir sur ses gardes à présent. Pas question d'aller au Q.G.

" Allons chez lui dans ce cas. Monica nous a dit où c'était." suggéra Anger.

" Ah oui et comment le sait-elle ?" questionna Pain.

" Elle enquête sur lui depuis des mois. Elle est au courant de tous ses faits et gestes." expliqua Fear.

Les homonculus se rendirent donc devant la maison de Roy. Distress enfonça la porte d'un coup de pied. Roy n'était pas encore rentré, aussi décidèrent-ils d'attendre. Lorsque celui rentra, il une très mauvaise surprise.

" Vous ?" dit-il en voyant Fear et Distress.

" Nous. On est venu te présenter nos nouveaux amis." répondit Fear en tournant la tête.

Roy crut qu'il allait avoir une crise cardiaque. Pas eux ... c'était impossible, non ! Sur sa gauche se tenaient deux personnes qui avaient hantés ses nuits durant des mois, et dont la mort le rongeait depis si longtemps.

" Voilà Anger et Pain. Ils étaient impatients de te rencontrer." dit Distress.

Les parents de Winry ! En homonculus ! Il devait faire un horrible cauchemar !

" Espèce de salopard ! Nous sommes morts à cause de toi ! Nous n'avions rien fait pour mériter ça !" s'exclama Pain.

" Tu as brisé notre vie, et on va te le fairer payer." ajouta Anger en s'avançant.

Roy déglutit. Cette vision le terrifiait. Ces quatre personnes, mortes à cause de lui revenaient réclamer vengeance. Un sursaut d'instinct de survie le poussa à sortir de la maison. Il claqua ensuite des doigts dans la rue, mais Anger et Pain esquivèrent. Distress lança une lame qui lui érafla l'épaule. Sentant qu'il n'était pas de taille contre quatre homonculus, Roy se décida à fuir. Il prit machinalement la direction de la caserne.

Fear le rattrapa bientôt, ayant préféré passer par les toits. Elle lui coupa la route.

" Tu va où comme ça ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Riza, ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal." dit Roy.

" C'est déjà fait ! Je suis morte par ta faute !" s'écria-t-elle en se jetant sur lui.

Face à elle, Roy se sentait sans forces. Jamais il ne pourrait se résoudre à lui faire du mal, même si c'était une homonculus.

" Riza je t'en supplie calme-toi ! Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai tuée ! Tu es morte au cours d'une fusillade !" s'exclama Roy en lui tenant les poignets.

Fear le regarda un instant. Elle sentait qu'il était sincère. Et ce regard ... elle y voyait une grande tristesse mêlée à ... de la tendresse. Ils entendirent un rugissement de colère. C'était Anger. Roy repoussa Fear, et se sauva à nouveau. Une autre lame de Distress siffla à son oreille. Soudain, une voiture barra la route à Roy. La portière s'ouvrit, dévoilant Falman.

" Montez !" dit-il.

Roy s'engouffra dans la voiture, et il démarra dans un crissement de pneus. Une grande lame passa entre les deux hommes et transperça le pare-brise avant.

" Pfiou ! C'était moins une colonel !" fit Falman.

" Oui, je vous dois la vie sous-lieutenant." épondit Roy.

" Ce n'est rien. Le lieutenant Havoc nous a raconté ce qui s'est passé avec les deux homonculus qui ressemblent au général de brigade Hughes et au lieutenant Hawkeye. En plus, je vous ai vu depuis ma fenêtre." raconta Falman.

Roy ne répondit pas et soupira.

" Mais dites-moi, ils étaient quatre si je ne m'abuse ?" reprit Falman.

" Oui, il y en a deux de plus : Anger et Pain. Ce sont les fantômes de mon

passé." révéla Roy.

Les quatre homonculus étaient furieux que leur proie leur ai échappé. La seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire maintenant, c'était trouver où dormir. Anger et Distress trouvèrent une petite maison dont ils tuèrent l'occupant. En se couchant, Fear repensa aux paroles de Roy. Se pouvait-il que Monica leur mente depuis le début ? Elle regarda ses poignets, là où il l'avait attrapée. Fear en ressentait encore la sensation, comme une brûlure.

"_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi cet humain me trouble-t-il autant ?_" se demanda-t-elle.

Il faudrait qu'elle en ait le coeur net. Mais pour ça, elle devrait d'abord s'éloigner des trois autres. Surtout des deux derniers.


	4. Les méandres de la mémoire

**Il paraît que les odeurs peuvent aider à retrouver la mémoire. Et puis même en homonculus, Riza reste Riza.**

* * *

Le lendemain, les homonculus décidèrent d'organiser une surveillance autour de Roy, afin de pouvoir frapper au meilleur moment. Connaissant leur haine pour lui, Anger et Pain furent écartés d'office. Fear se proposa alors, ce que tout le monde accepta. Elle partit sur-le-champ, et alla d'abord jeter un oeil au Q.G. Il y a avait des gardes partout depuis l'attaque de Distress et Fear. Celle-ci décida d'attendre patiemment que le colonel daigne pointer le bout de son nez.

Finalement, il sortit de sa caserne pour aller déjeuner. Mais il n'était pas seul : Havoc et Breda l'accompagnaient. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Fear trouverait bien le moyen de l'approcher. Aussi suivit-elle le trio jusqu'à un restaurant où ils entrèrent. Fear n'y entra pas. Plus tard, le colonel décida de profiter du temps qu'ils leur restait pour flâner un peu. Lui et ses hommes arrivèrent au bord d'une petite rivière.

" _Je dois attirer l'attention des deux autres pour qu'ils s'en éloignent._" pensa-t-elle.

Fear s'approcha d'eux, puis se mit à courir. Breda fut le premier à la remarquer. Il dégaina bientôt rejoint par Havoc. Roy reconnut Fear. Cette dernière esquiva les balles avec agilité.

" Arrêtez !" ordonna Roy.

" Mais colonel, elle essayait sûrement de vous tuer !" répliqua Jean.

" C'est tout ce que vous pouvez faire ? Bande d'incapables ! Venez donc me chercher si vous l'osez !" lança Fear en revenant.

Comme prévu, Havoc et Breda se levèrent et lui coururent après.

" Restez ici colonel on s'en occupe." lança Breda.

" Ne lui faites pas de mal !" s'exclama Roy.

Fear entraîna les militaires assez loin, puis disparut de leur champ de vision. Après quoi, elle retourna vers la rivière. Roy se leva à son approche, et sortit une main de sa poche.

" Je ne me battrai pas contre toi." dit-elle.

" Ah non ? répondit Roy surpris. Que veux-tu alors ?"

" Des réponses. Es-tu celui qui nous a tués moi et Distress ?"

" Pas du tout ! Maes est mort assassiné par un homonculus justement. Il a essayé de me joindre mais j'étais dans le train. Quant à toi ... j'ai simplement entendu un coup de feu, et j'ai tué celui qui t'avait tiré dessus. Je n'ai rien pu faire et je m'en veux terriblement." raconta Roy.

" Et pour Anger et Pain ?" continua Fear.

" Là par contre, c'est bien moi. C'était la guerre, et j'ai bêtement suivi les ordres."

Fear se rapprocha de lui. Il semblait sincère. Tout d'un coup, Roy releva la tête. Havoc et Breda accouraient, arme au poing. Ils firent feu sur Fear. Il la prit dans ses bras et se cacha derrière un arbre, serrant l'homonculus contre lui. Fear fut envahie par son odeur masculine ... et par un flots de souvenirs. Elle se vit protégeant cet homme contre un tueur, lui apporter des dossiers, le soigner aussi... un paquet d'images envahirent son cerveau.

" Colonel ... Roy ..." dit-elle, le visage contre son torse.

Il baissa les yeux vers elle. Un instant, il avait cru entendre Riza. Fear le regarda : son regard avait changé, il n'était plus glacial mais plutôt ... ému. Elle passa une main sur sa joue :

" Mon colonel ..."

" Riza ?" demanda Roy incertain.

Derrière l'arbre, Havoc et Breda demandaient si tout allait bien. Roy sortit prudemment, tenant Fear par la main. Les soldats le regardèrent avec étonnement.

" Lieutenant Havoc ... lieutenant Breda ... ah !" dit Fear en se tenant la tête.

" Comment ... comment connaît-elle nos noms et nos grades ?" s'étonna Breda.

" Je crois qu'elle a retrouvé la mémoire de Riza." répondit Roy en la regardant.

" Pas tout à fait ... je ne suis quand même pas votre Riza." rectifia Fear.

Les militaires rangèrent leurs armes.

" Je crois qu'il n'y a plus de danger à présent. Riz ... euh Fear, accepterais-tu de nous aider ? Nous avons besoin de ton aide pour lutter contre les autres." demanda Roy.

" Oui. Je vais vous dire ce que je sais."

" Bien. Nous devons rentrer. Allons-y."

" Euh ... on l'emmène ?" questionna Havoc.

" Evidemment."

Les lieutenants échangèrent un regard, puis suivirent Roy qui tenait toujours Fear par la main. Devant le Q.G, Roy dit qu'il allait la faire passer par derrière. Il la laissa dans la cour, pendant qu'il allait ouvrir la fenêtre de son bureau. Fear grimpa, et Roy la reçut dans les bras. Elle lui sourit, et il passa une main sur sa joue.

Fuery et Falman arrivèrent à ce moment-là. Ils poussèrent un cri de surprise et dégainèrent. Fear se cacha à moitié derrière Roy, qui mit un bras en travers d'elle et leva l'autre vers ses subordonnés.

" Stop ! Elle n'est pas là pour me tuer." dit-il.

" Baissez vos armes. Fear est de notre côté." ajouta Jean, tranquillement assis à califourchon sur sa chaise.

" Fear ?" releva Kain en rangeant son pistolet.

" C'est son nom, expliqua Roy. Ca va aller ?" reprit-il d'une voix douce en se tournant vers elle.

Fear hocha la tête, et sortit. Elle tenta de reconnaître les deux soldats.

" Fuery ... et ... Falman ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Ca alors elle nous a reconnus !" fit Falman.

" Elle a en partie retrouvé la mémoire du lieutenant Hawkeye." expliqua Breda.

Fear s'approcha d'un bureau vide, sur lequel elle passa une main.

" A qui est ce bureau ?" questionna-t-elle.

" C'était le tien." répondit Roy.

" Ah. Et Riza, c'était mon prénom avant ?"

" Oui, et Hawkeye ton nom de famille. Tu étais lieutenant, et mon garde du corps accessoirement."

" Alors j'étais militaire." continua Fear en regardant le bureau.

Roy hocha la tête. Puis il s'appuya contre son bureau. Dessus, une pile impressionnante de dossiers.

" C'est votre travail ? Il n'est pas fini. Vous allez être en retard." remarqua-t-elle.

Roy éclata de rire, ainsi que les autres. Fear fut surprise d'avoir causé leur hilarité.

" Vous avez raison colonel : elle a retrouvé la mémoire !" dit Fuery.

" J'aurais pourtant cru qu'elle aurait oublié ça." reprit Roy.

Fear le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

" Quand tu étais Riza, tu me faisais souvent ce genre de remarque, expliqua-t-il. Mais maintenant, dis-nous un peu qui t'as transmutée."

" Je ne sais pas. Il est mort d'après Monica. C'est elle qui nous a recueilli à chaque fois et qui nous a nourri."

" Et comment est-elle cette Monica ?" demanda Havoc.

" Brune avec la peau mate et les yeux rouges." répondit Fear.

Roy se redressa d'un bond :

" Tu es sûre ?"

" Certaine."

" Ce serait une Ishbal alors. Je comprends tout à présent : elle a dû forcer les alchimistes à transmuter chacun de vous, et à vous apprendre à me haïr." dit Roy.

" Tu veux dire qu'elle nous a créés et qu'elle nous utilise comme instruments de sa vengeance ?" demanda Fear.

" J'en ai bien peur."

" J'en étais sûre. Voilà comment elle savait que des humains avaient fait une transmutation humaine." dit Fear.

" Sauriez-vous comment elle s'y est prise ?" interrogea Falman.

" Elle rammasse souvent des plantes ... qu'elle mettait à infuser. Mais elle ne boit pas sa mixture." répondit l'homonculus.

" Ce doit être une drogue, et une puissante pour qu'ils acceptent de lui obéir." devina Jean.

" Quoi qu'il en soit, elle a bien choisi ses ... comment dire ? ses modèles. Maes, Riza, les Rockbell ... des gens que j'ai aimé et mes démons." reprit Roy.

" Nous ne sommes que des pions pour elle. Alors là ... je crois que je vais changer de cible." dit Fear, le regard à nouveau glacial.

Les soldats comprirent alors pourquoi Monica l'avait baptisée Fear. L'homonculus était vraiment effrayante.

" Avant de l'atteindre, il faudrait s'occuper de tes compagnons." rappela Roy.

" Distress pourrait peut-être changer de camp. En revanche, Anger et Pain ne se laisseront pas convaincre, ils te haïssent." dit Fear.

" Bien. Je sais comment les vaincre."

" Je vais t'aider dans ce cas."

Roy quitta le bureau, tandis que Fear repartait par la fenêtre. Elle rejoignit Roy en dehors de la caserne.

* * *

" Que fabrique Fear ? Elle devrait rentrer maintenant." dit Pain en regardant par la fenêtre.

" La surveillance peut être longue. Dès qu'elle saura quelque chose d'intéressant, elle viendra nous en faire part." répondit Distress.

" J'ai hâte de lui régler son compte à cet en. Et cette fois, pas question qu'il s'échappe." dit Anger.

" D'où l'intérêt de le surveiller." reprit Distress.

Pain s'écarta de la fenêtre pour s'allonger sur le canapé. Les trois homonculus avaient hâte que Fear revienne, pour qu'ils puissent à nouveau se lancer sur leur ennemi. Mais l' homonculus de Riza ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.


	5. Combat d'homonculus

**Valà la fin. Oui j'ai bien dit la fin. Voyons comment Fear et Roy vont s'en sortir.**

* * *

Roy s'arrêta d'abord devant la tombe de Maes. Cela ne lui disait rien de fouiller dedans, pourtant si l' homonculus refusait d'écouter Fear, il devrait le sceller.

Le colonel prit son courage à deux mains et commença à retirer la pierre tombale horizontale. Fera l'aida à creuser. Quelque temps plus tard, Roy coupa une mèche de cheveux qu'il mit dans un mouchoir. Ils remirent la terre bien en place ainsi que la pierre, et Roy fit mine de partir.

" Tu ne prends pas de quoi me sceller ?" interrogea Fear.

" Ca va pas non ? C'est hors de question, non mais enfin !" répondit Roy.

" Roy, pour la énième fois : je ne suis pas ton lieutenant. Elle est là, sous terre. Moi je ne suis qu'une copie. Tu devras me sceller moi aussi."

" Jamais de la vie !" s'exclama-t-il.

Fear soupira, et le suivit. A présent, ils devaient prendre de quoi sceller Anger et Pain.

" Je dois te laisser, les autres vont se poser des questions. Je vais leur dire que tu as quitté Central. Nous te rejoindrons au village de Resembool. Tiens-toi prêt." dit Fear.

" Entendu. Sois prudente."

Fear lui fit un geste de la main. Elle retourna tranquillement voir les trois autres homonculus.

" Alors ?" demanda Pain.

" Jusqu'à il y a cinq minutes c'était d'un ennui mortel. J'ai failli laisser tomber. Mais là ça y est, on va pouvoir y aller. Le colonel se tire de Central pour se rendre dans un coin paumé." annonça Fear.

" Ah ! Quand est-ce qu'il part ?" demanda Anger.

" Ce soir. Vers les dix heures."

En réalité, Roy partait deux heures plus tôt. Mais Fear lui laissait un peu de temps pour agir. Néanmoins, il faudrait trouver un moyen de séparer Distress des autres. Fear heureusement, ne manquait pas d'idée.

Le colonel partit donc à vingt heures pour Resembool. Là-bas, il y trouva bien sûr Edward, Alphonse et Winry. Ceux-ci furent surpris de sa visite mais contents malgré tout. Roy leur expliqua aussitôt les raisons de sa venue. Winry était horrifiée par son récit.

" Des homonculus ... qui ressemblent à mes parents ... c'est affreux." dit-elle les mains sur la bouche.

" C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin d'un morceau de leur corps." reprit Roy.

" Pour les sceller, bien sûr. Alors Winry ? C'est à toi de décider, mais fais vite ils vont arriver." dit Edward.

" Oui ... c'est bon allez-y." lâcha-t-elle.

" Merci infiniment. Je me sauve."

Roy se leva et commença à sortir.

" Mais attendez vous ne savez même pas où c'est !" s'exclama Alphonse en se levant pour le suivre.

Edward resta auprès de Winry, encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. En tout cas, pas question pour elle qu'elle les voit. Ce n'était pas ses parents.

Les quatre homonculus arrivèrent à Resembool assez tard. La nuit était tombée.

" On ne le retrouvera pas dans le noir. Cherchons où loger." fit Distress.

Naturellement, ils trouvèrent des chambres déjà occupées. Qu'à cela ne tienne, ils délogèrent les gens vite fait. Seuls ceux chassés par Fear restèrent en vie.

Le lendemain, Roy se promena dans le village, attendant que les homonculus lui sautent sur le râble.

" On devrait se séparer pour le prendre par surprise. Sinon il va encore se carapater comme la dernière fois." dit Fear en le regardant passer du haut d'un toit.

" Mouais, et ça c'est hors de question. Pain et moi on va passer de l'autre côté. Toi et Distress vous le rabattrez vers nous." répondit Anger.

" Ca marche." fit Distress.

Anger et Pain sautèrent de l'autre côté, tandis que Fear et Distress allaient de l'autre.

" Attends, il faut que je te parle." dit-elle à Distress.

" On n'a pas le temps là, Fear."

" Oh si ! Figure-toi que notre chère Monica nous ment depuis le début. C'est elle qui a forcé les alchimistes à nous transmuter tous les quatre. Roy ne n'a pas tué, c'est un autre homonculus qui l'a fait." dit-elle d'un trait.

" Mais de quoi tu parle ?" demanda Distress.

" De ce que j'ai découvert. Tu étais le meilleur ami de Mustang, jamais il ne t'aurais fait du mal. Réfléchi Distress : tu m'as dit que tu as visité la maison où tu as vécu, tu y as vu les photos de Roy et toi. Monica se sert de nous, nous ne sommes que des pions pour elle !"

Distress la dévisagea. Puis son regard se durcit.

" Tu as été lui parler pas vrai ? Tu nous as trahis !" s'exclama-t-il.

" J'essaie surtout de t'ouvrir les yeux !" répondit Fear.

Mais Distress ne l'écouta pas. Les deux homonculus commencèrent à se battre. Distress lui lança plusieurs lames, qu'elle évita comme elles put. Les gens autour se sauvèrent. Roy, alerté par le bruit, vint voir ce qui se passait. Il découvrit Fear et Distress se battre assez sauvagement. Fear parvint à toucher Distress, et à le paralyser par la peur. Roy saisit l'occasion. Il courut vers eux, sortit la mcèhes qu'il avait attachée, et la lança aux pieds de l'homonculus.

" Tu aurais dû l'écouter." dit-il.

Fear relâcha Distress et Roy l'enflamma. Il détourna les yeux de ce spectacle. Un peu plus loin, Anger et Pain avaient tout vus. Fou de rage, Anger lança un éclair vers Roy.

" ATTENTION !" cria Fear en le poussant.

Pain et Anger se précipitèrent vers eux. Fear saisit Roy par le poignet, et sans lui laisser le temps de se relever l'entraîna au loin. Le Flame Alchemist profita d'une halte de l' homonculus pour se remettre sur pieds. Fear esquiva un autre éclair. Pain lui sauta dessus, tandis qu'Anger se chargeait de Roy.

" Espèce de traîtresse ! Comment peux-tu venir en aide à celui qui nous a tout pris ?" s'exclama Pain avant de la faire souffrir.

Fear hurla. Roy claqua des doigts et brûla les mains de Pain, permettant à Fear de se dégager. Anger saisit cette chance pour le paralyser. Puis il prépara une violente décharge. Mais c'était compter sans Fear qui le percuta de plein fouet.

Pain allait arriver en renfort. Roy sortit un morceau d'os de Pain qui se figea aussitôt. Elle brûla peu de temps après.

Anger était en train d'électrocuter Fear. Celle-ci tâchait de résister au choc. Il la maintenait face contre terre d'une poigne de fer. Fear parvint à le toucher à la jambes, et à lui faire sentir la peur. Roy le saisit par les épaules et le rejeta en arrière. Après quoi il sortit un autre os et consuma l' homonculus.

" Riza ! Ca va ?" demanda-t-il en l'aidant à se relever.

" C'est ... Fear ... bon sang." articula-t-elle.

Roy jugea plus prudent de la ramener à son hôtel. Il la souleva et la porta jusque là. Le choc électrique mettrait du temps à se dissiper. Roy ne la quitta pas le temps qu'elle se remette. Cela prit bien quelques heures. Le colonel alla ensuite informer Ed, Al et Winry que les homonculus n'étaient plus, à l'exception de Fear. Ceci fait, lui et Fear reparirent pour Central. A présent, ils devaient s'occuper de Monica. Roy passa rassembler ses subordonnés. Fear les conduisit à Lothar.

" Wow ! C'est la jungle ici." fit Fuery.

" Un endroit parfait pour cacher des homonculus." dit Fear, en tête de file.

Elle les laissa dans un coin, et alla trouver Monica.

" Fear ? Tu reviens toute seule ? Où sont les autres ? "

" Morts. Et non je ne suis pas toute seule." répondit l' homonculus.

Les militaires entrèrent à ce moment-là et mirent l' Ishbal en joue.

" Sale traîtresse ! Comment as-tu pu ? Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui t'ai recueillie" siffla Monica.

" Et qui m'a menti. Tu n'aurais jamais dû te fier à une ancienne militaire. Toi qui es Ishbal tu le sais pourtant mieux que quiconque." rétorqua Fear.

Havoc lui passa les menottes, et l'emmena. Fear elle, se rendit dans une autre pièce. Intrigué, Roy la suivit. L'endroit où elle se trouvait était sombre. Le colonel l'interrogea du regard. Fear montra une mèche de cheveux blonds posés sur une table, d'où elle se tenait à bonne distance. Roy compris immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse.

" Je t'ai déjà dit non ! Je ne le ferais jamais ! " s'exclama-t-il.

" On parie ? "

Fear se précipita vers lui et entreprit de le frapper. Roy refusa de se battre, et la laissa continuer.

" Tu va le faire ! Et tout de suite !" cria-t-elle.

" Non ! Ce serait te perdre une seconde fois. Je ne veux pas te perdre !" riposta Roy en évitant un coup.

" Je ne suis pas Riza ! Je ne serais jamais elle ! Fourre-toi ça dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toutes !"

" Mais tu as retrouvé sa mémoire !" rappela Roy.

" Ca ne suffit pas !"

Fear attrapa un couteau et tenta de le lui planter dans la chair. Elle poussa Roy vers la table où se trouvaient les cheveux. Fear alla pour le transpercer, quand il s'écarta et instinctivement claqua des doigts. L'homonculus brûla illico.

" NON !" s'écria Roy en réalisant son erreur.

Il chercha vivement un moyen d'éteindre le feu, mais trop tard. Fear était près de la mèche de cheveux, et fut scellée. Roy tomba à genoux à l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

" Non ... Riza ..." dit-il.

" Colonel ..." lança Havoc derrière lui.

" Je l'ai tuée ... j'ai tué Riza ..."

" Ce n'était pas elle. Fear vous a demandé de la sceller. Elle vous y a obligé." reprit Jean en le rejoignant.

Roy éclata en sanglots. Il venait de perdre son lieutenant une deuxième fois. Jean le laissa pleurer quelques instants, et le ramena à la surface. Il fit en sorte que Monica ne voit pas sa tête, et monta dans une voiture. Cette fois, il ne reverrait jamais Riza. L'Ishbal pour sa part, écopa de la peine capitale. Ce fut la seule consolation de Roy.


End file.
